Make My Apocalypse
by Evil Cleavage
Summary: Audrey has watched her father die, has no idea what has happened to her mother or aunt. On top of that, there are the walking dead. But what she doesn't know, is her life's about to make an interesting turn. [ Shane x OC; Future Daryl x OC; Rated M for future chapters ]


So, this is a remake of an old fic of mine. I didn't update it in a long while, and I forgot where I was going with it. Plus I felt like starting over with several of my stories. I hope you enjoy! I don't own The Walking Dead. Rated M for mature themes to come in chapters very soon.

* * *

Could the apocalypse get any more boring? It probably could, and the redneck staring at her was not making this slow day go by any faster for her. She turned her head to face him, glaring at him. "Ya know pretty, if you're bored we can always go find us somefin' to do." He told her with a sleazy smile, his eyes not leaving her curves. She knows she's got curves, naturally gifted in that sense. But it still made the bile rise up in the back of her throat, instead of leaving her feeling grateful she's as attractive as she is.

"You're a pig." She hissed through her teeth, going back to looking away from him.

She could still feel his eyes burning holes through her, and she hated it. "Aw, don't play that way..." He chuckled, attempting to leaned in towards her. Letting out a sigh, she stood and walked right towards the other side of the hill they were on. "Well when ya feeling up to it, you know where I am!" He called after her. The hill was nearly impossible for the zombies to get up to them, too steep. But it also meant that their cars and such were down at the base of the hill. They had tents set up on top, beds and had all of the important supplies with them. They could always go to the bottom of the hill to get more if they needed too.

She crossed her arms as she reached the edge, but didn't risk going far enough out to risk slipping. She knew Merle wasn't about to touch her if she didn't want up to him and ask him too, at least not with everyone else around. If they had been alone, she feared he might not have let her make the choice. But the other would rather put a bullet in Merle's head than let him touch her. Doesn't matter that she's technically legal, they know she doesn't want it. And unlike him, she's liked within their group. It's unfortunate that he's actually useful, and saved all their lives. Else he wouldn't still be with them.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she sucked her bottom lips into her mouth. A habit she's had since a child of chewing on her bottom lip. There wasn't much they could do but keep a look out and kill approaching zombies. That and survive. Honestly it was kind of depressing, looking out and seeing nothing but dead. Rotting corpses, dead grass, no cars, rarely any birds. She missed the way things used to be. She spotted something on the far road during while she stood there, and had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Her hazel eyes focused on the vehicle moving down the road. "There's a car." She whispered, thinking she said it outloud for everyone to hear. She whipped around to see that no one was even looking. She turned back to face the road and could see it cruising down the road getting further away. "There's a car!" She said, louder han she meant too.

It didn't take long for everyone else to crowd around her watching the car before it disappeared around some far off trees. Call her hopelessly optimistic, but she couldn't help but hope her mother was with them, or her aunt, anyone. She needed her family, just one of them would do. But she needed someone. "I'm going follow them." She announced, not really leaving it up for discussion.

"No, you're not." Merle's voice rang out, and Audrey turned to face him, along with the others. "We don't know who they are, or what they might want." He told her.

He did have a point, but she didn't care. She wouldn't find out if her family is there if she just sat here and did nothing. It's the end of the world, there's no guarantee of anything now. But she had to at least try. "You, aren't my father. You aren't the leader of this group. You don't control us, and you certainly don't control me. I'm going. No one else has to follow." She hissed at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You're not going alone." Sonya spoke up. Sonya is a short woman, but tough. Her dark frizzy hair was unmanageable without the products that used to be available to the word, but it just made her look even more bad ass now. "I'll go with ya."

"You ain't taking any of the cars." Merle said, moving to step in front of the two girls who attempted to leave.

"I'm taking my father's car, and you're not stopping me." Audrey snapped, both girls walking around the man. "If we don't return you can guess as to why. Otherwise, we'll probably see you in a bit!" She called over her shoulder to the others. As they made it to where they could safely get down the hill, they heard two others jog over to them, one of them jsut happened to be Merle, the other Seth. The only person who actually enjoys having Merle around. Birds of a feather flock together... Audrey thought bitterly as they got down to the car.

Sonya and Audrey being the first to get to the car both got the front. Soyna decided she'd better drive if they wanted to attempt to catch up, and Audrey took shotgun. The boys were stuck in the back as they took off. It was silent in the car, as no one really wanted to speak. She did wonder however, why Merle decided to go with. It could be somehting as elaborate as him still trying to get in her pants, or not wanting to risk loosing a single car. They cut across the field the hill was on to head straight for the road. Once they hit it, they headed in the same direction as the car. Audrey couldn't help but wonder if the people in the car had seen the hill. She was guessing probably not, though.

They didn't have to drive downt he road long before a farm came into view. She could see the house, the barn, a camper, and most importantly, she could see people. Real living people and not zombies. Aside frmo the people in her group it's been a while since she's seen another group. They must have noticed the approaching car, since they all started to gather in the spot they must have expected the car to stop. Sonya slowed to a halt, then shut off the car. She started to say something but Audrey was in too much of a hurry to listen to what she had to say. She opened the door and quickly got out, scanning the faces of the small crowd for someone, anyone that she knew before all this shit.

Each face was unknown to her, no one she knew. No one had said anything as the other got out of the car, and she thought she had heard someone say Merle's name, but she didn't care. Her eyes landed on Shane, Officer Shane Walsh. Her lower lip trembeled when he looked at her and she couldn't help it. She didn't care that she was eighteen years old when they rushed towards each other. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Although he stumbled back, he kept his balance and held onto her just as tightly. She grew up with him around, since she practically gerw up in her aunt's house. Her mother was too busy drinking her life away and her father traveled for business. She got used to seeing Shane with her aunt's husband Rick, got used to having him in her life.

"Oh Audrey, Audrey, Audrey..." She heard Shane say as they hugged this moment out. Honestly, this was something she needed. Audrey hadn't said a word, in fear of bursitng into tears, so she kept her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Dale, go get Rick and Lori." That got her attention, which caused her to pull from the hug.

Tears welled in her eyes when she looked at him, almost unable to say it. "Lori's here?" It came out as whisper that made Shane smile. He knew what the two girls meant to each other, he's seen their bond for himself. He knows their story. Her attention when to who she assumed was Dale, who was motioning and calling for two people. Letting go of Shane, and him letting her not fall to the ground. Looking out at the couple approaching, she would know her aunt anywhere. Her feet started running before she had actually decided too, taking her right towards her aunt. She would see Lori freeze when she saw her, eyes widening and at first disbelief crossed her face before she saw relief.

"Audrey?" The woman questioned as she stared before she ran towards her niece. This hug was different from her and Shane's. Shane was more just like that family friend. Lori was practically her mother, without actually being her mother. They collided harder that they probably should, but Lori had her in a deathgrip the second she got her hands on her.

At some point, Audrey assumed right away, they ended up both on their knees as Audrey cried lightly into Lori's shirt, her hands holding firmly onto the fabric covering her aunt's back. Lori had one arm around her torso and one around her head holding her as close as she could. "Baby girl, oh sweet girl." She heard Lori whisper, placing kisses on the top of her head. "It's okay, I've got you now." Audrey could feel another hand touch her head, and assumed that it was Rick. She could feel someone else hug her from behind, small, a child. Must have been Carl. Things felt almost normal for the first time since this apocalypse started.

* * *

So I really hoped that you enjoyed the opening chapter. Please follow/favorite & review! And please feel free to ask me any questions, I'm happy to answer them~


End file.
